


Snow Hut

by firehawk05



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawk05/pseuds/firehawk05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted in response to a prompt at the 31_days community (25 Aug -everything you own right where you can see). Saitou x Chizuru (set after ending in Saitou route in the game).  I don't own Hakuouki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Hut

"Remember back in headquarters? That winter we barely had enough snow to make a snow bunny?"

Saitou looks up cautiously. His wife grins back, flushed and beaming.

"Yes... But... Why"

But he had no time to finish his sentence when he was bundled into warm clothes and practically shoved out the door by an excited Chizuru.

"Tadaa!"

It actually looks more like a huge pile of snow with a hole in one end, but, he makes a valiant attempt to come up with an appropriate name.

"....A snow hut?"

"You like it? I've never built one before, so I wasn't sure how to do it but, there's really so much snow here, it's not difficult to get enough... Er. Saitou-san, what are you doing?"

"Going inside?" Its hard to sound dignified while crawling into a small, dark hole, but somehow he manages to do it.

"It's not very big..."

"Please wait awhile." A sound of digging and a flurry of snow flies out of the entrance. Muffled grunts of exertion emanate from within, while more snow is pushed out.

Then, a rather bedraggled Saitou pops his head out of the entrance, flushed and panting.

"Come."

"Oh. Wait. I thought of something. I'll be right back." And with that she scampers off, leaving him bemused. He waits a moment, and then shaking his head backs into the cave to enlarge it a bit more.

"Saitou-san? I'm coming in."

It's slightly bigger than she remembers, but it's still quite a squeeze with both of them in it. Saitou is sort of hunched against the furthest wall, legs pulled up to his chest to make space. Stifling a giggle, she reaches out towards the entrance and carefully lifts the little charcoal brazier, settling it into the tiny patch of space between them.

"There!"

The orange firelight flickers off the walls, making them glisten. It also makes the space noticeably warmer. More welcoming. Until....

"Look out!"

A large chunk of snow falls from the roof, extinguishing the fire. Sunlight pours in through a ragged opening.

"Are you hurt, Chizuru? It's my fault. I forgot to check the roof for structural integrity"  
"Ahh Saitou-san? Did anything hit you?"

They speak simultaneously, words tumbling over each other. He makes as if to reach for her but the forgotten brazier sizzles a warning from under the snow. Then, Chizuru, leaning back carefully, starts giggling. Saitou looks away embarrassed, but as her infectious laughter continues, he too, lets out a bark of laughter.

"Ah. We should probably get out first. Who knows what else might give way."

When she makes to take the brazier, he motions her away.

"I'll come back for it later when it has cooled down."

He crouches and breaks through what remains of the roof with his hands. Then standing up, he offers her a hand and together they make their way back to the house to warm up.

"Maybe we can try again, tomorrow, Chizuru-chan."


End file.
